You don't walk Alone
by swolf13
Summary: A small look into Arthur Kirkland's life in the Blitz (WW2) and becoming one of the Allies. I don't watch Hetalia but I know about this because of a friend talks about it 24/7.


_Ladies and gentlemen, kids of all ages, I present you...My first ever Hetalia story! Starring Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland! I hope that you enjoy this little one shot I wrote in english class._

_Declaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Green Day does). This is set at the time of the Blitz in WW2._

Rubble. More rubble. Even more rubble. Oh look, a change. Some teenagers were looting from every half standing house they could get into. _What am I going to do? This is so very messed up!_ The whole town was destroyed, the whole city was! It looked as if an army had come with millions of sledge hammers and tore the place to ruins. It would've been better if it had only been just that, but no. It had to be a bombing raid. The Blitz. _When was it going to stop?_ The dark of the night only made it a worse sight to look at. This was a scene that you would find in a child's nightmare, though, it wasn't a nightmare. This was real. The loud explosions, the injured and dead were proof of it._ I wish it wasn't like this._ The man pondered over his situation. Brooding thoughts eating away at his mind. This man was implacable in not letting his country down, but it was hard and seeing the ruins of a once great country, his country, was devastating. It was very hard for him to get a grip on life and move on. How could it not be? This used to be his greatest town, yet now, it was a desolate wasteland.

_Why is life so bloodied with me? Where did I go wrong? Ever since they left, I've been going down._ They were his brothers. Maybe not by blood, only at heart._ I practically raised them!_ A sudden rumbling sound brought him to the real world again. The germans were raiding again! Not tonight too! He looked up to the sky only to see it void of any planes. When the sound receded, he noticed that it was only his stomach begging for even a crumb of bread._ 'Paranoid',_ scolded one side of his mind. His other side didn't agree very much,'_Shut up, wanker! He's just being cautious!'_ The blond let out a heavy sigh._ It wasn't enough with one war, right? _Now he had another one to take care of. In his head no less.

"I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone" the lyrics of the song flooded into the man's ears. He turned around to see a familiar figure. "America? What are you doing here?" He asked, not once expecting to meet his half brother in this situation. "Came for a visit, dude. I even brought sandwiches." America handed one to the other man. His smile was contagious and soon, he found himself smiling slightly, despite the horrid situation. "This isn't the best time as you can see, Alfred." Alfred shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich. The man did the same, focused on filling his empty stomach. "I know. When you live in World War 2, your expectations are low." Alfred said as he took a seat in a pile of rubble. "Aren't you supposed to be in your country?" Asked England for he couldn't comprehend why America had come to visit him, if he had to fuss protect his own country. "Well, technically, yeah I should, but there's always time to help a friend Iggy." At America's words, Arthur's heart warmed. The american had never been this altruistic before. He was always 'the Hero' but never had England seen him so, so like this before. "You don't walk alone Arthur." Emerald eyes met cerulean ones. America's eyes showed truth and sympathy and warmth. Those three were shown rarely, covered by his usual cheerful glint. "Thank you Alfred. It is good to know." England smiled even more, before a frown took its place. "If I may ask, how much of an object of mockery am I? Matthew and you left, I couldn't get either one back, and now, I can't even take care of my country well!" Arthur lamented. America stared at him and let out a chuckle, not like his usual loud, obnoxious laugh. "Object of mockery? You? Oh, come on! If someone is an object of mockery it would be Poland. He's hiding behind you and France! You instead are holding up rather well, considering the situation that you're in." America paused for a breath and his face became serious. "Iggy, none of us is alone. I'm not, I can't do it by myself, no one can. That is why the Allies work together, that's why the Axis work together, because they know that they can't win a war on their own. You once took care of me. Remember? Now it is my turn to return the favor." England couldn't help it, he went up to his younger brother and gave him a tight hug, a few tears escaping his eyes. "Thank you Alfred. So much." Alfred took notice of the tears in his bomber jacket and instantly worried that he'd done something wrong. "Hey! Don't cry dude! Show some defiance towards those, as you say, bloody gits! Like when I was fighting for independence! Those ,again as you say, bloody wankers won't know what english man hit them!" The usually stoic England laughed a little. "Now, enough of that. Let's go with the other allies and get a plan done." England proposed. A new fire raged inside him, making him leave his sorrows behind and take action. "Good idea, but we need to eat first, I'm starved." Arthur face palmed. Leave it to America to focus on his stomach to ruin a moment. "You just ate, you bloody git!" Alfred laughed. "Yeah, but I'm hungry, Iggy!" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine! And don't call me that anymore!" America shrugged and walked alongside England towards an underground shelter. "Okay...Artie!" England sighed, knowing that it was a lost battle, America would ignore him anyways.

That night, many things had changed for England. Maybe he didn't get control over America, but he gained him back, as a brother. He gained hope to keep fighting.


End file.
